Someone Like You
by keenbeanz
Summary: When they landed his eyes rested on her a little longer than the rest, a small smile graced his face. When he saw her.   Then she was positive that it was over. One shot of Piper and Jason, with a lot of Jason and Reyna. please read and review.


**I don't own PJatO or HoO. Pairing is Jasper with a bit of Jeyna. Kind of done to Someone like you by Adele, which I don't own either. And I'm not a fan of Jason but I like Jason and Piper together but I hope you all enjoy, I don't think I got the characters right in their mannerisms anyway but still. **

**Done for Goddess of Revenge!**

**Anyway enjoy **

His blue eyes met her dark.

She thought it was over.

When they landed his eyes rested on her a little longer than the rest, a small smile graced his face. When he saw her.

Then she was positive that it was over.

At the meeting she saw how they looked at each other, the same way Percy and Annabeth were looking at each other. Eye filled with love and yearning. It made her sick and jealous.

She knew it was over.

She walked past them; his arms were tightly around her, their lips resting on each other. She felt the tears sting her eyes. She wanted to run and hide, to scream at Aphrodite, her mother until she was blue in the face.

But part of her didn't, she was happy for him. He was happy, just not for the same reason she wanted him to be happy.

She would visit him, often, just so he would remember her, remember the months they shared together, compared to the years with Reyna.

He remembered, but she knew he preferred the company of Reyna.

She could see it in his eyes when he answered the door, the flash of excitement that would leave his face when he saw who was at the door.

She couldn't stand it. She hated them both, but she couldn't do anything for them, Reyna gave him things that she couldn't.

She would talk to him for hours, and every second sentence had the word _'Reyna' _in it.

She knew they were in love; she could do nothing but be happy for them.

Annabeth had pulled her aside one day, telling her not to worry about him, that she would find someone.

But what if she didn't want someone else. What if she wanted him?

And only him.

The day they had to leave, was a great day for her. She wouldn't have Reyna and him flaunting their relationship in front of her.

No.

Instead she had a sulking Jason, pining for his love.

Something she knew about a lot.

They would still talk to each other, but the flame that once burnt in his eyes was gone. She felt envious that she could not hold that flame for him, and upset that he was hurting.

There was another attack at camp Jupiter; she saw the worry in his eyes.

She knew what or whom he was thinking about. _Reyna._

They had arrived in a full blown attack, Gaea had sent part of her forces to camp, to stop their assault, luckily for her it did, and they sailed back straight away.

He had jumped over the barrier of the ship running into battle followed by the rest of them, Frank flew as a falcon.

She ran towards the heart of the battle.

Her heart stopped when she saw it.

He was head on against a horde of Cyclops, sweat trickled down his face.

Fire lit the battle field as medics rushed to and fro trying to avoid being turned into a hell hound chew toy, collecting the injured and the dead.

Among the injured lay a girl, her blond hair made her recognizable, even without her grey eyes open.

She wanted to run to her, but she couldn't they needed help.

She scanned the battle again.

Jason was nowhere to be seen. But she was there.

Her dark hair flowing in the wind as she slashed and stabbed at a Cyclops.

Then it got a lucky hit, the snap of her leg echoed, as she screamed in pain. The Cyclops grinned bearing its ugly teeth, as it raised its club.

She did something stupid and brave. She ran.

Pushing Reyna out of the way in a quick exertion of power. The cub went down hitting her on the chest.

She felt her ribs crack, as no sound came from her lips. Her eyes shut in pain.

She could hear voices calling out her name. The first one she recognized as Reyna, the other was her prince. Her hero.

A shower of gold dust landed on her as the Cyclops roared in pain.

She felt strong arms hold her, his strong arms.

He was talking to her; she felt his tears roll down her face.

"Don't go Pipes, please." He wailed over her. She opened her eyes to see his red eyes; he smiled at her barely reaching his eyes.

"I wish you two the best." She whispered her eyes looking towards Reyna who was being pulled off by the medics.

"Please don't go Pipes."

"Don't forget me Jason, I love you." She felt her eyes close as her heart began to slow.

"Please Piper I love you." She smiled one last time as she felt his lips on hers.

Taking her final breath he still held onto her, his warmth cancelling out her cold lifeless body. She had sacrificed herself for his happiness. And for that and more he would never forget her.

**Sorry if it was a bit depressing but Adele songs kind of can be anyway hope you enjoyed. **

**Please review.**

**If you would like me to do another one send me a pairing and some kind of song or anything else, and the genre you would like and I will write about it. But just a one shot. **


End file.
